Loudspeaker modules are important acoustic component in portable electronic devices, are used to complete the conversion between an electrical signal and an acoustic signal, and serve as an energy conversion device.
The structures of the current loudspeaker module all comprise a module casing in which a loudspeaker unit is received. The loudspeaker unit is structured as shown in FIG. 8 and comprises a front cover (not shown in the figure) and a casing 11b which are engaged together, a vibration system and a magnetic circuit system are received in a space encompassed by the front cover and the casing 11b, a bottom of a frame 140b of the magnetic circuit system is exposed out of the casing 11b, and a rear sound aperture 18b is disposed between each of the four corners of the frame 140b and the casing 11b. The rear sound aperture is disposed at the bottom of the loudspeaker unit, so that a sufficient space for the propagation of acoustic waves is left between the bottom of the loudspeaker unit and the module casing, so the thickness of the loudspeaker module is large. However, the current portable electronic devices are constantly developing in the trend of light weight, slimness and small size. Hence, the current loudspeaker modules with large thicknesses cannot meet the requirements of the portable electronic device at all.
In addition, the loudspeaker unit is disposed in the interior of the module casing; if a voice coil of the vibration system is to achieve electrical connection with a module external circuit, a second electrical connection member needs to be disposed on the module casing; and the voice coil is electrically connected with a first electrical connection member of the loudspeaker unit itself, then the first electrical connection member is electrically connected with the second electrical connection member, and the second electrical connection member is then electrically connected with the module external circuit. In such a relay manner the electrical connection between the voice coil and the module external circuit is achieved. That manner does not only increase the costs of the loudspeaker module, but also increases the difficulty in assembling the module and reduces the production efficiency and stability of the module. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.